


【日久生情】戒断反应

by Kogitsunya



Series: 日久生情 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Summary: ※伊恩文学※关于伊恩为什么不喜欢猫薄荷和芳香蝾螈油※是两年前的伊恩alter，莫萨小可爱帮伊恩戒药的摸鱼
Relationships: Elezen Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: 日久生情 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556176
Kudos: 3





	【日久生情】戒断反应

**Author's Note:**

> ※伊恩文学  
> ※关于伊恩为什么不喜欢猫薄荷和芳香蝾螈油  
> ※是两年前的伊恩alter，莫萨小可爱帮伊恩戒药的摸鱼

伊恩请了一个月的假期窝在公寓里，理由则是因伤调养身体。他拒绝了所有要来探望的人，临走前还微笑着安抚了那些非常担忧的下属们。

“看望就不必了，我需要静养，你们来了我哪里还静得下来？”

所有人互相看了看最后点点头，直到一个猫魅敲了敲门，打断了一些人最后的那点小心思。

“伊恩先生，时间到了。”

伊恩的身体几不可闻的晃了一下后轻轻叹了口气，围在他身边的下属们让开一条路，看着他走到了门口时忽然又转过来故作严肃地说，“不要被我听说你们趁我不在就偷懒，否则等我回来加倍惩罚。”

“是！长官。”

所以没人会知道这一个月伊恩的公寓里发生了什么，只有莫萨有公寓的钥匙，一个月的期限已经过了大半，今天他一打开门就看到了倒在地上的伊恩，而屋子里一片狼藉，地上满是摔碎的餐具和散落的书籍，吓得莫萨急忙将他搀扶起来坐在沙发上。

“您何必这样折腾自己呢……”莫萨担忧地看着紧紧攥着衣摆伊恩，看着他的手臂上满是抓痕，一边帮他治疗一边犹豫了一下试探着问，“要不还是不要戒了吧。”

伊恩猛地睁开眼睛，一把抓住了莫萨的手声嘶力竭地吼道，“不行！再不戒掉以后我都摆脱不了那些人了……听好了莫萨，不论我说什么都一定不可以再让我用那些药。”

莫萨咬牙点点头，看着伊恩身上的抓痕在治愈之力下渐渐消退后，又找来毯子帮他盖好。时钟滴答滴答地响着，伊恩靠着莫萨在浅睡，眼下的乌青已经说明了他最近的狼狈。但伊恩睡得并不安稳，梦境又让他紧紧攥起拳头，莫萨轻轻拍了拍伊恩的手想让他放松下来，但伊恩似乎已经陷入了梦魇之中，呼吸变得急促，从脸颊到脖子再到身上都开始不自然地泛红，消瘦的身体也跟着剧烈地颤抖起来。

“放过我吧……您放过我吧……”两行清泪滑落下来，伊恩小声地啜泣着，莫萨也只能不断地轻轻拍着他的后背，试图让他冷静下来。

现在，在莫萨的口袋里就有一瓶让伊恩备受折磨的原因，那瓶只有在黑市里才能买到的药剂里所含有的芳香蝾螈油提纯物与猫薄荷的浓缩物质浓度高的惊人，是有钱人们专门用来给猫魅族使用的药剂，只要一点就可以让猫魅发情，而且具有极强的成瘾性和致幻性，如果不是在伊恩的身边呆了一年，莫萨从没想过在艾欧泽亚还会有这种可怕的药剂，而更可怕的，则是伊恩已经被迫服用了三年。

伊恩突然醒了，而且一睁眼就开始在身上翻找着什么，莫萨刚想开口却突然被他抓住了胳膊用力地摇晃起来。

“药呢？！”

“伊恩先生您冷静一点，我已经把药都收起来了。”

伊恩一下子推开了莫萨，踉踉跄跄地冲到橱柜前胡乱翻找着里面那些药剂瓶，只不过里面没有一瓶是他要找的东西。

“一次就好……只要再吃最后一次就好……我的药呢？！”

“您别找了，那些东西根本不在这里！”莫萨阻止了伊恩继续把橱柜里的东西也都翻到地上，却没想到伊恩会直接盯上他，吓得莫萨下意识抓住了口袋。

“把药给我。”伊恩的语气一下子变得很平静，就像是平常的伊恩一样，但莫萨猛的摇摇头，捂着口袋后退了一步。

“快点他妈的给我！”突然的呵斥吓得莫萨塌下了耳朵，他见过伊恩发火，但伊恩很少对他发火，至少在莫萨看来，这一年里伊恩就如同他的兄长一般，所以此刻的伊恩让莫萨甚至感觉有些陌生。

“我……我不能给您，伊恩先生您清醒一点啊！”

伊恩抿着嘴低着头不说话，黯淡无光的金瞳隐藏在额前的碎发下看不清情绪，所以莫萨也不敢轻举妄动。可是就在他还在犹豫要不要试着靠近时，伊恩突然捂住脸失声痛哭，这些突然的情绪起伏让莫萨不知所措，却又不敢轻易接近。

他太清楚伊恩是一个怎样的人了，他的眼泪不能轻信，现在冒然接近很可能就会被直接抢走口袋里的药剂。

好在伊恩的确哭了一阵就不哭了，似乎陷入了一种诡异的平静期，这些喜怒无常的情绪起伏随着戒药时间越长也变得越发频繁，莫萨猜测着或许他又累了，于是瞥了一眼楼上的床小心翼翼地问，“伊恩先生，您……睡一会儿吧？”

“……睡觉？”

伊恩思考了好一会儿才点了点头晃晃悠悠地站起来，踩过地面上的碎玻璃磕磕绊绊地爬上楼梯，割伤的血痕在地面上踩出模糊的脚印，莫萨急忙跟上去，却又不敢跟得太紧，一边担心着伊恩脚上的伤，一边考虑起要不要直接将人打晕再治疗会比较方便。

就在莫萨还在拼命思考对策的时候，伊恩乖巧地坐在床边解开长袍，一件一件将身上的衣服都脱下来，露出光洁的身躯，这几日磕磕碰碰的痕迹已经在莫萨的治疗下逐渐恢复，只是今天又添了新伤，让那个原本就有点瘦小的人看起来更加惹人垂怜。

脚底溢出的血顺着脚尖滴在地板上，莫萨试着靠近了一些，慢慢蹲下来想要靠近受伤的那只脚，只是他还没来得及伸出手时伊恩却把脚蜷缩到了床上，像是有些羞怯地并拢双腿。

“长官要对我温柔一点嘛。”

莫萨的心里“咯噔”一下，一瞬间吓得脸色苍白，甚至有些难以置信的看着再次陷入幻觉正在自渎的伊恩。

能被伊恩称为“长官”的人，早在半个多月前就已经死了，死在了魔物手里，只有伊恩带着伤逃过一劫，所以才有了这次请假的机会。是那个男人一手将伊恩培养至此，也是他让伊恩染上了药瘾，尽管那个男人最后也没能忍下对亲自培养出来用于讨好上峰的玩物的诱惑，所以才能让伊恩有机会骗取了信任最终走向死路。

“哈啊……长官轻一点……”

伊恩的手正揉着泛红的乳尖，插在后穴里的手指已经是三根一起撑开穴口，莫萨不知道幻觉里的伊恩眼前是一个怎样的景象，只能从那些支离破碎的呻吟里猜测到一二，他跟随伊恩参加过了各种各样的“场合”，唯有那个男人对伊恩有着近乎疯狂的独占欲，总是在“宴席”结束后单独带走伊恩，禁止任何人跟随，所以莫萨一直都不清楚他带走了伊恩后究竟都对伊恩做过什么，但现在看来的确不只是“带去治疗”而已。

莫萨皱了皱眉，突然鼓起勇气走到床边一下子抱住了伊恩的肩膀大声吼道，“伊恩先生！他已经死了，不会再有人强迫你了！”

伊恩一下子安静下来了，继而开始颤抖，莫萨感觉到肩头的衣物被打湿，直到一双手轻轻地将他回抱住时，一颗悬着的心也算是落下来了。

“莫萨……帮帮我……我很难受。”

“……好，交给我吧伊恩先生。”

这不是他们第一次接吻，早在莫萨第一次跟伊恩参加“宴会”时就有爱好独特的富商要他们做过更亲密的事。彼时莫萨虽然是出于自己的意志决定走上这条路，但初次面对仍免不了紧张与惶恐，他永远都忘不了是伊恩温柔地引导他放松下来，即便只是为了“表演”给人取乐，最开始的那个轻柔的亲吻也足以让莫萨有些脸红心跳。

而现在，莫萨觉得这是一个回报的好机会，比起当初的稚嫩他现在也可以独当一面，在伊恩最需要帮助的这个节点上，他尽可能使出浑身解数，一边满足伊恩索吻，一边摸索着从床边的柜子里摸出一些不寻常的装置。

那根被雕琢的栩栩如生的物什无论从长度还是直径来说都足够让一个猫魅被干到屁股开花，莫萨把它拿在手里还忍不住想起伊恩用这个训练自己时，自己被操得哭着叫停的惨状，一时间反倒犹豫了一下。

但伊恩已经等不及了，原本戒断反应就已经过于难熬，生理上的需求更是迫在眉睫，暂时感知不到以太的双眼只能看到一片漆黑，他顺着莫萨的手摸索到了被他拿出来的东西，便已经迫不及待地摆好了姿势。

“我可以的，直接把它插进来。”伊恩轻柔地抚摸着莫萨的脸颊，在感觉到他还有一丝犹豫后突然又急迫地拔高声音略带颤抖地催促道，“快啊！”

莫萨急忙回过神，有点不好意思地红着脸手忙脚乱地握住装置的底部，将那个粗大微凉的顶端一点点顶进穴口，他不敢冒然用力，但伊恩忽然抓住他的手狠心将装置送到底，沾血的脚一下子绷紧。

“那……那我要启动它了哦。”莫萨最后试探着问了一下，在伊恩松开手点头后将以太从装置底部的开关注入，那根粗壮的假阳具慢慢开始有了动静，逐渐加快了扭动的速度，毫不留情地碾过敏感的腺体。

“好涨……好舒服，再快一点！”

莫萨相信至少此刻的伊恩是放松的，快感可以让他暂时忘掉戒药的痛苦，所以莫萨听话地增加了装置中的以太，甚至握住露在外面的根部慢慢试着抽送起来。

“呜……别动它……”

“伊恩先生不想更舒服一点吗？您高潮的时候好看极了，下面水多的我都要握不住那个东西了。”莫萨说着拉起伊恩的手一起握住装置，将它拉出来到只剩一点顶端还留在体内，“要推进去了哦。”

伊恩仰着脖子高潮了，眼中蒙了一层水汽，挺起腰浑身绷紧，软穴绞紧了还在剧烈扭动的假肉棒，进一步刺激到了不应期中的敏感的身体。

“停一下！我想休息一下……”

“您还不可以休息，现在停下来您又要想吃药了。”莫萨安抚性地亲了亲伊恩的眼睛，用力顶开咬住装置的软肉，慢慢摸索到了该如何让伊恩爽地更厉害的角度和频率。

伊恩抽噎着靠在莫萨的身上，明明是被抓着手抽动那根假肉棒，在某个意识混乱的时刻却又觉得像是自己在亲自用力干自己一样。

“屁股会坏的……”

“不会的，比这更大的我都见您吃过，之前那个鲁加尺寸都快有您的手腕粗了，那一次我才是真的担心您的身体会不会吃不消，那个人的衣服上有黑涡团的标志吧，那群臭海盗真是一点都不知道怜惜。”

莫萨换了个更顺手的姿势，让伊恩趴在床上翘起屁股，那根装置就被推进了更深的位置，只露出最后的一点，丝毫看不出里面究竟有一个多大的东西，但小腹上却已经能看出一点隆起，每一下扭动都能让伊恩的腿抖得更厉害。

装置中的以太被调节到了最大幅度的模式，震动带出的水声清晰可闻，伊恩的呻吟已经弱了许多，甚至有点嗓音沙哑，脱力的双腿已经支撑不住身体的重量瘫倒在床上，只剩下手指还在用仅有的力气拽着床单。

“伊恩先生再坚持一下吧，做完了您就可以好好睡一觉了。”

伊恩没有回答，汗水沾湿了额前的头发，失焦的双眼甚至看不出他是否还保持清醒，莫萨叹了口气慢慢将装置关闭，看着伊恩蜷缩起身体便准备把东西拔出来。

“莫萨……”

伊恩的声音听起来沙哑而疲惫，莫萨一边用温热的湿毛巾帮他擦拭身体一边轻声应了一下，屋子里一时间安静下来，直到莫萨以为伊恩都已经睡着了的时候，伊恩忽然摸索着拉住了他的手。

“一定要……保护好自己，绝对……不要再像我一样。”

莫萨愣了一下忽然有点鼻子发酸，他用力回握住伊恩的手点点头，看着伊恩慢慢闭上眼睛后认真回答道，“是，伊恩先生。”

伊恩的桌子上不知道被谁放了一杯茶水。

当他回到冒险者小队训练室的时候屋子里一个人都没有，队员们都被派去执行任务了，可那杯茶水却像是刚刚冲泡好的一样带着热气。

伊恩拿起杯子嗅了嗅，花茶的香味扑鼻而来，但他又放下了杯子，在某个无人知晓的角落里随即传出了一声几不可闻的轻叹。

“出来吧，不然再等下去其他人就要回来了。”

“……”

没有人应答，但伊恩也不着急，不紧不慢地坐下来摸出绷带系好，一只手轻轻叩在桌子上再次说道，“除了你之外这里所有人都知道猫薄荷和芳香蝾螈制品在我这里是违禁品，你以为谁都像你似的动不动就敢挑战我的权威吗？卡里洛斯。”

“……我的长官，你可真严格。”卡里洛斯从角落里走出来，靠在桌边有点遗憾的看着那杯热茶，“我该说不愧是你吗？明明把这个送给我的商人信誓旦旦的说这个猫薄荷加芳香蝾螈油提纯物会对任何猫魅都有效的，说是什么只要一滴就能让夜生活增添情趣，还是说他是骗我的？”

伊恩露出了一个有些诡异的微笑，端着杯子站起来绕到卡里洛斯面前晃了晃杯子里的液体，任由香味随着蒸汽扩散开来。

“他没骗你，这个也的确货真价实，所以你应该庆幸现在这里只有我，不然后果可不是你承受得住的。”

“那为什么……”

伊恩伸出手指抵在了卡里洛斯的嘴唇上打断了他要说的话，低头看着杯子里的茶水若有所思地说，“有人比你更早对我用过同样的招数了，你猜我服用过多少这种药？”

卡里洛斯皱起眉毛，伊恩却毫不在意般地将杯子塞到了他手里摊手耸了耸肩，“你的这点剂量可差远了，何况我早就已经戒掉了。”

茶水被泼到了窗外，伊恩看着卡里洛斯拿着空杯子走回来，忽然用力将他抱进怀里。

“以后我会保护你。”

“听起来真可靠啊，如果是两三年前有人这样对我说的话，我也许连信都不会信。”

卡里洛斯无奈的叹了口气，下巴抵在伊恩的头顶上拉着长音说，“这种时候就不要说这么扫兴的话嘛……”

屋子里那些异样的香味渐渐随着打开的窗户散尽了，在沉默许久后伊恩噗嗤一声笑出来，卡里洛斯就更加沮丧了，只是还没来得及抱怨伊恩却忽然说道，“但是因为有个笨蛋放着贵族不做偏要来吃苦受累，所以我后来想也许可以考虑信任一下。”

门口忽然传来了脚步声，打断了卡里洛斯即将要说的话，怀抱里也随之落空，伊恩回到了座位上的时候外出的小队队员们恰好推门进来，卡里洛斯看了一眼伊恩，趁着其他人还没有靠近前忽然偷偷说道，“就算没有那些东西也能让你求饶。”

伊恩歪着头看过来，虽然绷带挡住了眼睛卡里洛斯也能猜到绷带之下的双眼带着怎样戏谑的笑意，就像一只慵懒的猫一样。

“那就……期待你的表现了哦？”


End file.
